Clare: This Is Completely Platonic I Think
by 27MilestoGo
Summary: This is about Adam and Clare. They have been getting really close. But it is totally platonic. At least it was at first. Figure out if Guys and Girls really can be just friends.
1. I Want HerIs That A Problem?

**Write reviews to let me know what you think.**

**Clare: This Is Completely Platonic... At Least I Think It Is...**

**Part 1: I Want Her... Is That A Problem?**

Adam was unusually happy that day. He walked down the hall and all the way to his locker. He was even humming. Something completely unlike him. Eli then walks up to him.

Eli: Hey I want to ask you something?

Adam: Huh? Oh, I didn't see you come up. What's up?

Eli: Well I was wondering if you could help me and talk to Clare.

Adam: Ummm... About what?

Eli: Well you guys have been hanging out a lot lately, and I was just wondering if you could talk to her and see if there's a chance of us getting together again.

Adam: I'll try to. You know her and Jake are still together. I mean, yeah, they have been fighting a lot buh-

Eli: See it's fate. All you have to do is just slip my name in whenever she is talking about how awful Jake is.

Adam: Yeah alright, no problem.

Adam lost his cheery disposition all of a sudden.

Adam: (Thinking) So Eli went out with Clare first. And he is my best friend. So if I was ever going to get with her I doubt that would happen now. Also I don't know if she has ever been fully comfortable with me as a guy. Well when she found out I'm not fully a guy. I guess it's kind of a lot to ask.

Clare sees him and runs up to him smiling, with a bag in her hand. He sees her and perks up.

Adam: Hey Clare. What's up?

Clare: Well aside from having to finish up, like, ten reports I don't think I have anything to complain about.

Adam: Cool so do you think you might be interested in hanging out with me and Eli today.

Clare: I don't know. I mean we are definitely getting along better these days. But I think a hi/bye relationship might be more our style.

Adam: Alright, I won't pressure you. It's just been weird lately because we have been hanging out and me and Eli don't get to hang out. It was just definitely a lot easier when all three of us were friends. And you two were alone and I went on with my life.

Clare: I get what you're saying. I guess I can't really say no to that.

Adam: So you'll be there.

Clare: Yeah, maybe we can go to a new movie.

Adam: Okay that would be cool.

Clare: So today after your radio show thing we'll meet up and head over there.

Adam: My radio show is at lunch isn't it.

Clare: Not today remember you guys are hosting the assembly senior competitions.

Adam: CRAP! I totally forgot about.

In all honesty Adam and Dave had not really been speaking lately. There were no bitter feelings between them it was just that they only really talked about the show. And since they hadn't been doing the show this week because of the Simpson's lunch assemblies.

Adam hugged Clare and ran over to see if he could find Dave.


	2. I Know What The Problem Is

**Write Reviews To Help ME Make It Better For You.**

**Clare: This Is Completely Platonic... At Least I Think It Is**

**Part 2: I Know What The Problem Is.**

Adam ran over to Dave. Like always, Dave could be found with Alli pushed against her locker. They had been inseparable lately.

Adam: Hey... Dave

Dave: Hey. I am kinda in the middle of something.

Adam: Yeah whatever. Look I just was wondering why you didn't text me to remind me about the assembly. I mean, I could have forgotten completely. Also what are we even talking about.

Dave: They are giving us cards. We are just hosting. And if you had flaked... Well maybe that wouldn't have been such a bad thing. I could do it. It's a one man job.

Adam: You're really back on that.

Dave: Well just lately I have been thinking... The school goes to whatever extreme just to make sure you're feelings aren't hurt.

Adam: An extreme that apparently would kill you. Whatever, man, I'll see you at the assembly.

Dave: Great.

Adam was pissed off and was practically huffing all the way to study hall.

Adam (thinking) I guess I know what he's mad about.

Adam begins remembering their big fight.

**Flashback to three weeks ago: **

Adam and Dave are at the Torres house spending a weekend watching scary movies. Dave had been thinking that he might have a crush on Adam. In a sudden lapse of judgment he kissed Adam. Adam looked terrified. They both went to sleep. Instead of staying the next Dave decided to jet after breakfast.

It was significantly awkward after that. Not that Dave really wanted Adam anymore since he's back with Alli. Adam knew that Dave was still upset even if he wouldn't admit it.

**Back to the Present**

Adam was still in study hall thinking about that kiss. He wasn't alone for long until Eli sidled up next to him.

Eli: Hey... So did you talk to Clare?

Adam: Well yes I did talk to her. Apparently she has a lot of reports to turn in.

Eli: (slightly agitated) That's all you talked about?

Adam: (laughing) No I'm just messing with you. She said we could all go to the movies.

Eli: Perfect. We're going to be in a dark room. She'll laugh at the witty things I say. It will only be a matter of time before she realizes that she loves me.

Adam: (while looking slightly sad) Yeah... That'll be great. Really... really great.

Eli notices the slightly dejected tone in his voice. He quickly ignores this and goes to his class... wherever that is. Unknown to both boys Clare noticed the look on Adam's face. She walks back to the newspaper room. She bumps into Katie, who is more frazzled than usual.

Clare: Here Katie. The paper on upcoming senior fashion show.

Katie: Okay great thanks.

Clare: Are you okay?

Katie: Yeah... I mean why wouldn't I be? Could it be because my boyfriend would rather be with his step-brother than with me? That suddenly a field trip to the museum is appealing when he never expressed any love for the arts? Or could it be that he-

Clare: Trouble with the boyfriend.

Katie: (a light chuckle) What gave you that idea? I'm sorry Clare. I'm just over thinking this.

Clare: I totally know what you're saying.

Jake walks into the editor room hoping to find Marisol. They have been hanging out lately. He hasn't talked to Clare in awhile. They talk at the dinner table because their parents don't know their together... or were anyway. But aside from small talk they didn't talk. When either tried to, the other wasn't ready.

Jake: Oh hey Clare... I was hoping I would find you here.

Clare: Really.

Jake: Yeah, really. I can't even remember what we're fighting about. All I know is that I miss you.

Clare: I missed you too. I did for a while anyway.

Jake: What are you saying?

Clare: What I'm saying is that I remember our fight. It was about how I wasn't comfortable with you hanging out with Marisol. And then it snowballed from there. I trust you. I don't think that you would ever cheat on me with Marisol or anyone. But we always find some reason to fight. So it was never about Marisol or anyone.

Jake: I guess you're right but I love you.

Clare: I love you, too. But we can't do this anymore. We live together. And we have been getting along peaceably. And you are going to college and then we really won't have to see each other that often.

Jake: I know... you're right. But I wish you weren't.

Jake hugs her and holds her tight. Katie, who has been in the room the whole time listening, realizes that things aren't working out with Drew either... Not that she didn't want it to. She soon exits. Clare holds on to him. They both can feel that their relationship is over.

Clare: Bye. I love you.

Jake: I always love you.

They both walk out together and part ways. Clare decides to go home during her free period so she can look nice for tonight.


	3. Who Am I Dressed Up For?

**Write Reviews If You Like It. Even If You Don't.**

**Clare: This Is Completely Platonic... At Least I Think It So.**

**Part 3: Who Am I Dressed Up For?**

Clare hurried home. She was really excited for tonight. She wondered what movie they would see. When they were at her house last week they decided that they would go see the new foreign film. They always laughed at them. Clare carefully put on her make-up. She wanted to look nice for tonight. Her mom came home early from work.

Clare's Mom: Hey, what are you doing home so soon.

Clare: Oh, it's free period and I wanted to get ready to go out tonight.

Clare's Mom: Oh alright, that explains why you look so nice. So who are you so dressed up for, anyone.

Clare: No one. I just was in the mood to look especially nice.

Clare's Mom: (skeptical) Okay, if you say so.

Clare continued getting dressed. She put on a pair of black shorts and a white tank top. She made sure her curls were in tact. Then she grabbed her purse and left to walk back to school. She was very relaxed.

Clare (thinking): Today is going to be fun. I am really excited. I really do look good today.

In her head the image of her kissing Adam keeps flashing in her head.

Clare (thinking): Where did that come from? I mean me and Ad- Adam and I are just friends. I would never- Well Eli is his best friend. That is just too weird. But it's not like it is something we would ever have to deal with because Adam doesn't have feelings for me. But I did kinda see them talking. Eli wants me back. Ha! Adam did look kinda sad about that. Stop, Clare. You're just looking for attention.

Clare finally reaches the school. She walks in and goes straight to the assembly. Adam walks over to her.

Adam: Here. I saved seats for you and Eli. That way I can find you guys once this is over and we can go.

Clare: Okay. That's great. I'm looking forward to it.

Adam: Me, too. You look really good. Did you change? I feel like I would have noticed it.

Clare: You were distracted about the assembly.

Adam: Y- Yeah you're right. Well, you look good.

Adam walks away and Clare sits down. Clare hasn't even fully situated herself, when Eli sidles next to her.

Clare (surprised): Oh. Eli, there you are. I didn't see you coming.

Eli: Perhaps I just tend to blend in with my surroundings.

Clare: I guess so. So what have you been up to.

Eli: Not much. I have been hanging out with Fiona, a lot. I am kind of a third wheel. Adam hangs out with her, too. He says their just friends... But I know he likes someone. I just haven't narrowed it down. I figure I'll just wait.

Clare: He wouldn't get back with Fiona, would he. He can't.

Eli: Why not?

Clare: Well... Well because history will repeat itself. They didn't work out for a reason.

Eli thinks she is talking about their relationship. Some sort of code. His narcissistic tendencies blur out the truth.

Eli: People change, Clare. Things may be awkward, at first. Then they get to being friends. Then they realize that feelings are still there and that they are meant to be together all along.

Clare: People do change. But the problems still might be there. Either way, I don't think she's right for him. I don't know who is. But not her.

Eli: Alright. Everyone is entitled to their opinions.

Eli (thinking): Who is she talking about? Oh. She is just trying to throw me off the right track. She's just playing games with me.

The assembly starts. Clare can't take her eyes of Adam. Eli occasionally whispers jokes in her ear. She laughs. An hour later Adam and Dave wrap up the assembly.

Adam: Well thank you guys for coming. Hope you had as much fun as we did.

Dave: Yeah. Thank you guys. We couldn't have done all of this without you. Well we could have but it would have been humiliating and depressing.

Jenna and a few others keep playing. Adam jumps from the stage to see Clare and Eli. Clare practically leaps in to his arms. Eli begins to suspect, but quickly dismisses it.

Clare: That was so great. You were hilarious.

Adam: Thanks. I'm glad. I was really nervous.

Clare: Well it didn't show.

Eli clears his throat to catch Adam's attention.

Adam: So Clare I got the tickets during free period. It's that new french movie we saw the preview for. _La _fille_ de Meilleur _ami.

Eli: I heard that movie's stupid.

Clare: Exactly we planned on seeing it so we could laugh throughout the whole thing.

Eli: Oh. Well then it's great.

Clare and Adam laugh. Imogen walks up to Eli.

Imogen: Could I have a moment of your time, Eli?

Clare: Oh yeah, great. Adam and I will go get everything set up at the movie theater and you catch up whenever you want.

Clare and Adam leave to the movies.

Eli: Yeah what's up.

Imogen: Poor, poor Eli. You really can't see it, can you?

Eli: See what.

Imogen: Clare's nervous. That's why she is so quick to get away from you. I have been watching.

Eli: Why does that not surprise me? Well what would you suggest?

Imogen: (taking a tiny baggie out of her pocket.) Give her this.

Eli: What is that?

Imogen: My parents have been going to a Spirit Enriching Marriage Counselor. This loosens them up. So that can be more open and free with each other.

Eli: I doubt this is a good idea.

Imogen: Eli, all I want is for you to be happy. If that's not with me then fine. But I still am going to do my best to try.

Eli: (He takes the baggy) Okay. But how would I give it to her? And why do you have this anyway?

Imogen: Well, Bianca and I were going to try them together. I have more. All you have to do is put it in her drink. It dissolves and she won't taste it.

Eli: Alright. I'm trusting you.

Imogen smiles at him and walks off. Eli hides the two pills and gets in his hearse to meet up with Clare and Adam. But first, he has stops by the convenience store.

Clare and Adam are walking. They are only about a block away from the theater.

Clare: So Jake and I are officially over.

Adam: I'm sorry. What happened?

Clare: We both realized that we are just not right for each other anymore. And honestly I think I'm starting to like someone else.

Adam: Care to share that someone with the rest of the class?

Clare is debating whether or not to tell him. She is about to when Eli's hearse pulls up. Clare remembered how she used think that hearse was so cool and different. Now every time she saw it gave her chills.

End of Part 3:


	4. That's ThoughtfulOr Calculated

**Clare: This Is Completely Platonic... At Least I Think It Is.**

**Write Reviews So I Can Write More. And Hopefully They Get A Little Better Each Time:**

**Part 4: That's thoughtful... or calculated.**

Clare: We'll talk about it later.

Adam: (thinking) I guess there's my answer. It was dumb to think she was into me. Her and Eli have way too much history.

Eli: Get in. We can get a parking spot inside. I bought us drinks that we could sneak into the theater. (He takes out three Gatorade bottles: one blue, one green, and one red.) I remembered your favorites. Blue for Clare. Green for Adam. And Red for me.

Clare: Wow, Eli. That's really thoughtful. I can't believe you remembered that. How are we going to take them in. Do you want them all in my purse? (She puts her drink in her purse.)

Eli: I can put Adam's and mine in my satchel.

Adam: That's cool with me. Let's go it's about to start.

The three hurry into the movie theater. Clare wants fruit snacks. It was awkward for a moment when they both jumped at the chance to buy them for her. Eli bought them. Then they picked seats.

Clare: (drinking her Gatorade) Wow it's been so long since I've had a gatorade. This is so good...

Eli: I'm just glad you like it.

The three hour movie starts. About half an hour in Clare starts to feel a bit funny. She starts laughing. Eli smiles. He leans in to whisper in her ear.

Eli: I want you, Clare. I have always wanted you.

Clare:(not fully in her right mind) I feel the same way, Adam. I want you too.

She kisses him. Adam hears his name at the same time as Eli, who is pushing away.

Eli: I'm Eli, Clare.

Clare begins to laugh hysterically.

Clare: I need some fresh air.

She gets up and falls into Adam's lap. He holds her and looks into her eyes. Eli begins to grow extremely upset.

Eli: (thinking) What could have possibly gone wrong? I mean, she loves me... Doesn't she?

Adam: Clare... Are you drunk? You don't seem like yourself.

Eli: (Thinking) That's it. Obviously she's just not herself.

Eli: I drugged you, Clare.

Clare doesn't really hear and laughs and wraps her arms around Adam.

Adam: What the Hell, Eli? Stay away from her... and me. You haven't changed a bit. And I was feeling bad about having feelings for her? Come on Clare. I'll take you home.

Eli sits down angrily. Adam walks Clare out. They get outside to the bus stop. Adam realizes he can't bring her home like this. He decides to call Drew to pick them up. Drew gets there as fast as he can.

Drew: Wow, bro, this is crazy. So Eli drugged her.

Adam: Yes. And I don't know what to do with her. I can't bring her home.

Drew: Well, mom and dad went out tonight. It's still early so we have a few hours before they come back...

Adam: Thanks.. I could only ask you.

Drew: That sounds familiar.

He laughs... That would have been hurtful a few weeks ago. But they were over all that and Adam was mainly just concerned about getting Clare safe. They finally get to the house. Drew helps Adam carry her into the house, they bring her to Adam's bedroom. She has been mumbling randomly this whole time. She giggles and holds on to Adam.

Adam: (Laying her down on the bed) I'm sorry Clare this is my fault. I shouldn't have talked you into going to the movies with me and Eli. But after this it's just you and me.

Clare pulls him close to her and kisses him. Adam pulls away not wanting to take advantage of her.

Clare: I want you, Adam.

Adam: We'll talk in the morning.

Clare: No... stay. Please.

Adam: I can't believe you're still this beautiful drugged out and half passed out.

Clare laughs. Adam comes close to her. He kisses her cheek and forehead and then wraps her in a blanket. She quickly falls asleep and Adam goes downstairs and falls asleep watching tv.

End of Part 4.


	5. WaitWhat Just Happened

**Write Reviews. Tell Me If You Like It or Hate IT.**

**Clare: This Is Completely Platonic... At Least I Think It Is.**

**Part 5: Wait... What Just Happened?**

Adam was asleep the next morning. His mother woke him and Drew up. It was completely in her right to know why Clare was asleep in their bedroom.

Audra: Why is Clare here? I didn't realize you guys were having sleep overs. I don't think it's appropiate.

Adam: Well that wasn't the plan. Long story short. We are at the movies. At some point Eli drugged her and I didn't know what else to do with her. It seemed like I shouldn't bring her home to her parents like that. She wasn't even remotely coherent.

Audra: That was very gentleman like of you... I suppose. I'll just make breakfast. Hopefully, she will wake up soon.

Drew: I was surprised. She doesn't snore.

Adam: That's what you decide to say.

Drew: It was all I could think of.

Adam: I'll go check on Clare.

Adam goes upstairs to see Clare.

Clare: (starting to wake up) What happened? Where am I?

Adam: Okay I don't know how to break this to you gently. Eli drugged you. I am guessing the gatorade but I don't know. As soon as I found out I took you out of there. I didn't think you would want your mom to see you like this so I brought you here. I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have made you hang out with Eli.

Clare: I don't mind. I think I just really wanted to hang with you.

Adam: I promise from now on we will only hang out together or with whoever you want to invite.

Clare: (reaching to hold his hand) We can hang out alone right now.

Adam smiled at her hand. Clare pulls him close and kisses him. Adam pulls back for a second and looks at her, almost trying to see if this was real or not. He kisses her more passionately. Clare pulls him down to the bed.

**Back to Eli.**

Eli spent the rest of the night driving. He had been taking his pills... For Clare. He had been changing... For Clare. He did everything right...Didn't he? Where could he have possibly gone wrong? It didn't make any sense. Then he started thinking about Adam.

Eli: (thinking) He's awful. That traitor. He is supposed to be my best friend. Why would he leave with her. I care more about Adam than Clare ever has. Forget about Clare. She is nothing to me anymore. She just wants Adam. The tramp. How dare she! But Adam should be there for me. No matter what, no questions asked. I have to apologize to Adam.

Eli turned his car around and headed over for Adam's house. He went over what he was going to say over and over. He was going to keep the only friendship that has lasted. Adam had always been there for him. Through everything. He was going to forget about Clare. He was just going to be Adam's best friend. That's all that matters anymore.

Audra hears a knock at the door and goes to answer it.

Audra: Eli? I don't think it's such a good idea that you're here. I don't know that Adam wants to see you.

Eli: (frustrated) That's why I am here. I have to fix it. I have to fix everything.

Eli runs past Audra and up to Adam's room. He opens the door and sees Adam and Clare hooking up. Oh dear God! Clare sees him. She thinks he is still pining over her. She smiles at him in spiteful manner.

Eli: (getting back in his car; thinking) I can't believe Adam would do that to me. I can't believe he would do that to me. Of all people. How could he? Did he want to hurt me? Grr- Oh what do I care anyway? (calming down; thinking still) Yeah... What do I care?

Eli drives off and goes home. He sleeps the rest of the day.

**End Of Part 5.**

**I hope you liked this series. All my stories revolve around this universe I am creating. **


End file.
